1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of golf club locking devices and in particular to the field of locking apparatus attached to a golf club bag to prevent theft of two or more golf clubs such as a driver and a putter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf clubs like many other devices have advanced in performance and design due to the vast increases in technology over the past decade or so. However, technology is not without cost because along with the technological advances, the purchase price of golf clubs has significantly risen. Both factors, characteristically have given rise to increases in the pilferage of the technologically advanced and costly golf clubs over the same period of time.
Modern golf clubs consist of a matched set of irons and woods. The irons range in numbers from one through nine while woods generally range in numbers from one through four. Woods can, however, continue in numbers five through nine. Typically there are two golf clubs which command special attention to the golfer and to the golf club manufacturers. These are the driver and the putter. Because technology has focused in on these two clubs in particular, the desirability and the price of a driver and a putter has increased even beyond the price of modern and expensive golf clubs. A single driver can cost as much as three hundred dollars. A single putter can cost as much as one hundred or more dollars. As a result, these two clubs in particular are very subject to being stolen.
The putter and driver can be stolen from automobiles, public and private golf courses, during traveling or any other situation where the clubs or golf bag are left unattended for a brief period of time. Typically, the clubs are stolen from golf bags which contain all of the clubs of a golfer. For example, while a golf bag is on a golf cart, or at a golf rack along with dozens of other bags, or the golf club bag is being handled by a valet who takes the clubs to and from the golfer's car, or any other time where the clubs are left unattended for a brief period of time, a person can easily take the putter and the driver from a bag without being noticed. In such a situation, the inconvenience to the golfer is significant. He has lost the two clubs upon which he most depends and must endeavor to obtain replacements which will never be exactly the same as the missing clubs. He will lose the ability to use the particular clubs which are stolen when playing a round of golf. He will also be out the high cost of the stolen clubs.
While there may be golf club locking devices which have been previously invented, to the inventor's knowledge there is no device on the present market which is being used to prevent theft of the driver and the putter. In all probability the reasons for the non-use are lack of simplicity, convenience and effectiveness. The present invention provides a complete solution to the problem of stolen drivers and putters; it is very convenient to use; it is simple in construction; it is inexpensive, and can be adapted to both existing golf club bags and new golf club bags. Thus, the inventive apparatus can be sold separately or it can be manufactured as part of the golf bag.
The above-stated objects as well as other objects which, although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention, Drawings, and the Claims appended herewith.